Like You Like the Ladies
by BlueDragon320
Summary: Dick Figures fanfic. Red comes back to the college dorm room that he and Blue share, once again drunk. They start to argue, and soon Red's temper kicks in, and this time, it's very bad. Set while Red and Blue were still in college. Rate M For Mature. Contains yaoi, very very explicit yaoi. It is kinda molestation? Don't wanna spoil too much, but if it's not your thing, don't read!


"EEEEEEY SEXEH LAAAAADIEEEEES~!" Red screamed as he walked through the door to our college dorm-room we share.  
God damn it, he is drunk again. I shouldn't expect any different though.  
"Red, quiet down. We don't wanna get in trouble." I sighed loudly.  
"Bitch PLEASE, who is gonna get me, BATMAN in trouble?!"  
"Red, you aren't Batman." "Yes I am" "No you're not" we went back and forth.  
"Hazz anyone seen *hic* me and Batman in the same room together?" The words slurred out of his mouth, slowly like he was a kindergartner. He might be 20, but he has the mentality of a 6 year old.  
"...no." I slammed my book closed.  
"EXACTLEEEEEY!" He started shouting again. "WHUR DEM GURLS AT?!" I think he stills thinks he's at the party. I'm sure that no one could be more stupid than him.  
"Red, come on, you are too drunk." I said exasperatedly. "I's is not too drunk! Youse just to uptight man! Lighten up, have a beer! Be a normal 19—almost 20 year old. I KNOW! LETS GO FUCK SOME BITCHEESSSSS!" He spouted nonsensical word after word. "Come on Red," I grabbed his arm, and dragged him off the couch and towards the door of our shared room "Let's get you to bed, so I can study in peace."  
"Ooh, you inviting me to bed Bluu~e," he said in a smooth tone "I always knew you were gay."  
"WHAT?!" I yelped. "IM NOT GAY, RED." I said rather loudly, as if I thought there were people around to hear Red, and that I needed to prove I wasn't.  
"Maaan, the best you can do is Pink, and even she broke up with you!" He said in a drunken flurry of words.

"Shut up, Red!" I growled angrily. "At least I didn't go for a total SLUT like Stacy."  
Red narrowed his eyes. "Whats wrong with a slut? They give good fucks. At least she wasn't a bitch like Pink." "What did you say?!" I turned, now bristling with anger. "I said, Pink was a BITCH. She would fuck anyone but you. Hell, I almost let her do me once. She was a sexy babe, but she started talking about how naughty I was being, 'trying to fuck your best friend's girlfriend' she said. It turned me off—"  
I punched him as hard as I could. He fell against the bedroom door, with a loud banging noise.

"Oww...Hey Blue what the hell bro?!" He rubbed his cheek where I had hit him.  
"Shut...the fuck...up." I was panting heavily. "You shut the FUCK up about Pink!"  
"Dude, she was just a girl, what the fuck." He glared at me from where he had fallen to the ground, and he still had his back against the door.  
"You are WRONG! We were in love! She would never cheat, and certainly not with YOU, who can't even stay with a girl for 5 seconds! You are such a fuck-up! Jesus, if I were a female, I wouldn't touch you with a 10-foot-pole—" I was cut off. Red stood up, and grabbed my arms. He slammed my body against the door, causing it to fly open. "Kuh—" I sputtered. Red was really strong. 'Great.' I thought. 'Well, I'm getting the shit beat out of me, in my own room'. I fell hard against the floor. "Ow..." I mumbled. I prepared for the beating to come, I squinted my eyes shut. but he didn't punch me...instead, he grabbed me by my hair, and dragged me across the floor. "FUCK! OW!" I screeched in pain. He then grabbed me by my shirt, and threw me, but not against the floor. My surroundings were soft.

'What?' I thought. I opened my eyes. The bedroom door was wide open, and I was on what appeared to be Red's bed. Red was looming over me, his eyes filled with anger. He grabbed my arms, and pinned them above my head.  
"R-red? The fuck dude?" I inquired nervously. "What are you—GAH!" He put his hand up my shirt and tan sweater vest, the School uniform at our college.  
"RED?! DUDE, STOP! HEY!" He took his hand holding my wrists and forced them onto my chest, and moved his hand from under my shirt to untie my tie.  
"Wha-what're you doing?!" I shouted a little. He tied my wrists to the bed frame with my own royal blue tie. "Ouch!" I winced. He pulled it little too tight. "Red...Red you are hurting me...Red let go! Hey!" Suddenly, he slammed his hand down on my mouth. It hurt like a bitch.

"Shut up, Blue. Wouldn't 'touch me with a 10-foot-pole' huh? Shouldn't have said that." He said, voice filled with an intimidating tone "I'm gonna make you regret it." He looked me straight in the eyes. His were full of menace, and it made my heart skip a beat. "Mmph?!" I tried to speak, but his hand was still over my mouth, and I couldn't push him off, my hands were still tied—tightly at that. He was pinning my legs with his knees, so I couldn't kick.

He reached over to the bedside table, and fumbled around. Finally, he found what he was looking for. A very sharp pair of scissors. Why were they there? Sometimes he likes to cut up his and my homework into animal shapes.  
"Mmph!?" I tried to shout, but it was muffled. He pointed the scissors at me. "Hhmph!" I made noise out of terror. Was he going to stab me? Would he really kill me? I felt sick. I closed my eyes, scared out of my mind. I heard him opening and closing them. My eyes were closed for about 10 seconds when I felt him remove his hand from my mouth, and roughly grab the bottom of my shirt and sweater vest.

"Kuh ha!" I coughed, catching my breath. Suddenly, I felt the scissors cut the bottom of the clothes, "Wha?...Red?" He cut just enough to do what he wanted to do. He threw the scissors to the side and ripped my shirt and sweater completely in half. "HEY," I shouted. "I HAD TO PAY FOR THOSE!" I was pretty pissed, but not for long. He grabbed my face, and roughly forced it to the side "Ow!" I yelped, but he did not stop. He leaned forward, and slowly, licked from my collar bone up to my ear. "AH!" I gasped. "Red...what...Ah!" I was interrupted by him biting my ear tip in a sexual way. He ran his tongue up the side of my ear and slid it along the place he just bit. He ran his tongue down my neck, and sucked vigorously on my throat.

"Ah...Red...Red, stop. Red, sto—Mmph!" He forced my face towards his, and smashed his lips against mine. I clamped mine together as tightly as possible. "Open your fuckin mouth, Blue," he snarled, before biting my bottom lip. "Ah!" I whined in pain, and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. "Ha...ha ah! Ah!" I moaned at the sensations filling my body. I had never done this before. I felt him exploring every inch of my mouth. He rubbed his tongue against mine, and I unconsciously did the same. His lips locked down on my tongue, and practically sucked on it. "Mm...mm-mmn..." I was moaning loudly like you see those girls do in the pornos, but in my mind, I was pleading for him to stop. I felt his hand travel under the torn shreds of my shirt, and begin to rub my nipple. "Hn! Haah!" He broke the kiss, and lowered his head to my chest. He slowly traced his tongue around my nipple, as he pinched the other in a teasing manner. "Ha...Ah! Red...stop!" I managed to whisper "Wow, I guess guys can feel good here" he said in a slight tone of amazement.

He pressed his lips against it, and sucked as hard as he could. "Hnn! Mm!" I bit my bottom lip, trying not to cry out. He noticed, and bit down on it.  
"OW!" I cried out in pain. "Red, please! Stop!" I tugged forward with my hands, in a desperate attempt to try and stop him. "I'm sorry!" "No." He answered flatly. "I'm already in the mood, and apparently, you are too." "Wha?" I breathed, and then finally noticed. I had an erection, and he could certainly see it. He reached down, and unzipped my khaki school pants, and attempted to pull them down. "NO!" I yelled, closing my legs as tightly as I could. That didn't stop him though. He crushed his knee on top of my crotch "Oww!" It caused me to spread my legs, allowing him to push his knee in between them. "Ah!..." His knee rubbed against me. He tugged my pants down a bit more "No..." My voice trailed off.

"'No'?" He said in a mocking tone. "That's not an objection you are raising there, Blue." He firmly grabbed my throbbing member. "AH!" I cried out in surprise. He started to move his hand up and down, in steady motions. "Hn..." I couldn't stop myself from moaning. "Sounds like you're enjoying it" he whispered into my ear, and softly bit the lobe. "Ha!" I whined, voice full of need and desire for release. I began to unconsciously rock my hips against his knee, softly thrusting into his hands. He started moving his hand even faster...up and down...up and down.  
"R...red—Hnn!...stop...I'm gonna...AHH!" I gasped, and I felt myself come, splattering my chest and red's shirt. I shuddered, and my body went limp, my bangs partially covered my eyes when I turned my head to the side.

"Wow, that was fast. Damnit, this is my favorite shirt Blue." He said in a mocking tone, as if he were scolding a child. "Ha...haa..." I couldn't even mumble.  
"Oh well." He sighed, as he tugged his maroon shirt off to reveal his 6 pack. 'I didn't know Red worked out' I thought to myself as I panted heavily. "You had your fun, it's my turn." He grinned devilishly. "What?..." I trailed off, when suddenly he began to tug down my underwear.

Realization hit me; as hard as he slammed me through the door. I knew what he was about to do. "No! I don't want to!" I whimpered. My eyes began to water. "Tough shit, you started this." He said coldly, barely acknowledging what I had said.  
"Seriously! Red! Sto—OW!" I screeched as he slipped one finger into my hole. "Wow...you are really tight here. I wonder how long this'll take." It was like he was conducting a science experiment. "Oh...ow! Ha!" I cried out as he fingered me roughly. "Stop...no..." I choked out, yet he didn't say anything. Instead he added a second finger, and began to scissor me. "HA! AAH!" I whined, and my hands were desperately trying to find something to claw at. They were still tied to the bed frame though, so I could only dig my nails into my own hands. My muscles clenched down, and he grunted "Damn Blue, loosen up. You're gonna take off my finger."

"Haa...ah...no—Hnn! I can't!" I groaned through gritted teeth. Soon, Red added a third finger. "Mm...Hn..." It didn't really hurt anymore. It was starting to feel...good. I tilted my head to the side, and small moans escaped my mouth. "ah...ah...mmn...ha!" I couldn't suppress my voice. Then, after about 5 minutes, he removed all of his fingers, and unzipped his black skinny jeans. "Eh...Red? Why?" I started to ask, but suddenly I felt a presence much larger than 3 fingers at my entrance. He started to push himself in. "No!...don't!" I pleaded, but Red only winced a bit and forced the head into my body "AH!" I cried out in a mix of pain, lust, and pleasure. "Mm..." Red hummed as he shoved his member the rest of the way in, past the tight ring of my opening. "Ha! Ah! Haa!...Red...wait, please!" I gasped. It hurt, and it felt like my insides were going to come out through my mouth, but I also liked it. It made my entire body throb. Fuuuck..." He groaned "You are so damn tight."

Even so, he began to move slowly, in and out. "Ha! Ahh!...Red...wait! Wait a little! Ha, ahn!" I begged for him to let me get used to his size, but he just kept rocking his hips back and forth, rubbing me on the inside. Tears began to stream down my face, and I whimpered a bit. "Still hurts?" He asked in a lustful tone. "Here," softly grunted as he began to fondle my now rising again erection. "Mm..m—Ah! Ha!" I couldn't stop my voice from crying out. The faster his thrusts got, the more I moaned. He was going deeper, and deeper inside me with each movement he made. "Ha...ah...AAHHH!" I let out a loud, throaty moan. He stopped for a moment, in utter surprise. I was surprised myself but I was breathing to hard to say a word. He had hot this strange spot inside me, I don't know what what it was, but it felt amazing. It made my entire body shiver in ecstasy.

"I think I found it." He said, almost to himself. He began pounding into me again, hitting the same spot over and over. "Uwaah...ha..ha! Haa! Ah! Red! Mm..! There—ah! That spot! HNN!" I managed to choke out the words in between gasps and moans. "nngh!...You're...ah...ass is really enjoying this huh Blue?" He laughed in between groans of pleasure, and placed his hand under my knee to allow him to go even deeper. "Ah! Haa! Yes! Ha ah! Mm! AHH! Red! Red! I'm...Ah! About to..." I felt an unbearable heat building up in the bit of my stomach, like I was on fire. My body was hot, hotter than ever before. The scent of our sweat mixing together was better than any perfume or cologne I'd ever smelled. I could feel mine and Red's hearts pounding as loud as war drums. "Haa...me too!" He gasped, and began to suck on the nape of my neck.

I strained to break free of my bonds, to grab his body and pull it even closer to mine...I wanted his heat... I wanted friction, the feeling of skin to skin contact. As if I suddenly had the strength of a giant, I yanked forward with my hands, and it broke the tie from the bed, yet it still bound my hands together. I wrapped my arms around Red's neck, pulling him even closer to my body. My hands tugged at his pretty red hair. "Ah...Ahh...uwaah! Ha!" The sound of skin slapping against skin, and our moans of euphoria grew louder and louder, as if we were about to explode. "Blue...Blue!" He began calling my name, as if it were the only word left in the world to say, and he forced my hips down as hard as he could. "Red!" I screamed in pleasure, and burst into climax, coming again all over our chests. I felt his semen shoot out inside of me, as he collapsed onto my chest.

"Ha...haa!...ha..." My chest heaved as I gasped for air, and my body twitched like I had been electrocuted. Red groaned and caught his breath in the crook of my neck. He kissed my neck some more, as he reached back to untie my hands. My hands rested in the middle of his back, and I drew him closer, not wanting the heat to leave just yet. "Blue.." He breathed "I...I'm sorry I tied you up, and cut your clothes." "What...why?" I looked down at the heaping mess on top of my chest, the pretty red eyes of my best friend that I always knew were looking straight into mine, this time not filled with anger, or rage, but with sadness. "I...Blue, I don't know when, but I started to like you like I do the ladies." He said sheepishly. "Oh.." I trailed off, rather surprised. "When you finally said that you would never touch me, I snapped. I RAPED you Blue...I'm so sorry..." His eyes became watery with tears, and he started crying. "He-Hey! Don't cry!" I exclaimed patting his head to try and comfort him.

"I...I was being a jerk, and well...I DID say no, but...I like you too Red. Always have. You were right when you said I was gay. I was only so defensive of Pink, because she knew, and supported me, and pretended to be with me so people wouldn't know..." I rambled on, and on looking all around the room, but then I felt a soft presence on my lips. "Hmm?" I tried to speak, but Red's lips were muffling mine. "Mm..." He let out a sigh of contentment, and then broke the kiss. "Hehe...thanks Blue." He chuckled. It could have been enough to make me hard again. I whined in disappointment as he pulled out, and stood up. He turned to me and shoved his hands under my knees and lower back.

"Huh? What?" I croaked. "We are goin to get cleaned up," he said in a low seductive tone. "Ah..." I let out a small cry of embarrassment. He carried me bridal style all the way to the bathroom, and right before we entered the bathroom, he whispered three words to me "I love you" he breathed into my ear. "Haa..." I let out a gasp of surprise, and after a few seconds, I looked away, blushing furiously, and said "I love you too..."


End file.
